The Devil Likes Chocolate
by StarTrekFanWriter
Summary: Take a hypertelepathic Vulcan and his mate, add chocolate and curious humans, mix well. Goes along with Descartes and the Vulcan, but can be read on its own. Just fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vulcans or Starfleet**

**The Devil Likes Chocolate  
**  
_18 years before the Fall fo Vulcan...in the Sierra Nevadas_

The man was leaning far too close to Yumi's tray as Toshi approached her in the cafeteria line.

The ski resort did have a fancy restaurant but they were just taking a short break from skiing. Yumi did look adorable in her "snow bunny" suit, and he couldn't fault the man for taste, but...

He got closer and realized the man was in fact...a Vulcan.

At a ski resort...on Earth? Leaning over his hopefully-soon-to-be fiancee?

As he got closer he could hear Yumi practicing her Vulcan, _"It is called hot chocolate, it does smell pleasing, does it not?"_

_"Indeed, it does. I think I will order some."_ The Vulcan said.

_"Are you here on your own?"_ Yumi asked cheerfully.

_"I am awaiting my bondmate --"_ the Vulcan began.

At which point Toshi was at Yumi's side...but not too close. They were in public, and they were Japanese, even if they weren't in Japan.

"Toshi," Yumi exclaimed happily a wide smile on her face. She almost always greeted him like that, it never failed to make Toshi melt a little. "Toshi this is, this is..."

"My name is Novasch," said the Vulcan inclining in a slight bow in Toshi's direction.

He towered over Toshi and Yumi -- not that that was any great feat. Toshi was optimistically only 167 centimeters tall...and Yumi only 160 at best. Novasch's eyes were black, as was what little Toshi could see of his hair under a knit cap. His nose was straight and narrow, long like a gaijin's. His lips were thin.

"Would you like to join us, Novasch -- along with your bondmate when she arrives?" Yumi said. She was always very friendly. It was one of the things that Toshi liked about her.

"We would both like to..." Yumi licked her lips and switched to Novasch's native tongue,_ "Practice Vulcan."_

_"That would be agreeable,__"_ Novasch said in Vulcan.

What? This was supposed to be a romantic get-a-way for Toshi and Yumi...

The Vulcan looked at Toshi, then said in Standard, "Although, perhaps I would be in the way..."

But then again, it would obviously make Yumi happy to talk to the Vulcan, and Toshi did want Yumi to be happy...

"Or perhaps," Novasch said to Yumi, "It would be acceptable."

But this was a very special weekend...and part of Toshi really wanted to keep Yumi all to himself this weekend.

The Vulcan turned towards Toshi, "I would not want to intrude of course."

"Oh, you wouldn't be intruding. Toshi and I love company! _Neh,_ Toshi?" Yumi said.

Normally, that was true...Toshi looked at the floor...and if Yumi did agree to marry him this weekend then she would most likely join in him on Vulcan for the next two years -- he'd been accepted by the Vulcan Science Academy as part of a scholarly exchange. It might be _vital_ to her happiness that she practice her Vulcan...

He looked up. Novasch was staring at him.  
_  
"If you are agreeable to company, so am I," _Novasch said.  
_  
"Yes, please join us,"_ Toshi said in Vulcan, still a bit conflicted.

_"You are certain, my presence would be beneficial..." _Novasch said leaning forward slightly in Toshi's direction.

"Of course, of course, please join us," Toshi replied. Who knew Vulcans could be so...wishy washy.

Novasch suddenly straightened and tilted his head.

_"Sugoi!" _said Yumi happily. "Toshi and I will find a table for four while you get your hot chocolate!"

Novasch looked at the counter where the drinks were being served. "Yes, hot chocolate....."

x x x x x x x x x x

How could Toshi ever think this wouldn't be a good idea? Toshi looked down at the mug of hot chocolate, just one more little sip...he was pacing himself. Why was he pacing himself? He couldn't remember...

He lifted his mug and noticed that next to him Yumi was sipping hers at the same time...as was Novasch directly across from them.

Yumi giggled. "I don't think I've ever had hot chocolate that tasted this good."

Toshi licked his lips and grinned at her. "It must be because we were out in the cold for so long..."

Dimly Toshi heard someone at the table behind him say, "You know, I haven't had hot chocolate in a long time...suddenly I have the urge..."

Someone else replied, "Yes, me too..."

Novasch's eyes darted between the Toshi and Yumi. "It doesn't always taste so..." he licked his lips and drawled, "...wonderful?"

How unusually expressive for a Vulcan.

Yumi giggled, and then said, "I think your bond mate is coming Novasch..."

Toshi looked up, he couldn't see any Vulcans...

A voice came from behind Toshi, "Ah, Novasch...there you are..." And then a beautiful Vulcan woman came into view -- wide black eyes, strong but not too strong nose, wide lips. She had long straight black hair under a knit cap. She was probably nearly as tall as Novasch...

Wait, Yumi was sitting next to Toshi. She hadn't turned her head. How did she know a Vulcan was approaching them from behind?

"Yumi, Toshi," Novasch said, "This is my bond-mate, T'Quilloc."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," T'Quilloc said. She looked hard at Novasch, "What are you drinking,_ adun_?"

For some reason Toshi could not explain he and Yumi spontaneously burst into laughter.

Novasch took a second cup of chocolate that was sitting next to him and handed it to T'Quilloc. In Vulcan he said,_ "A very warming beverage. Drink adun'a."_

**A/N:**  
Not all Vulcan's are touch-telepaths...heh. Can you see how Toshi and Yumi might be being set up to learn a lot about Vulcans in a very short period of time?

Novasch has already appeared in "The Vulcan", though he has not been named. Points to whomever can figure out where he was! And why!

I may take this out of the Drabbles and make it its own story, complete with Goldilocks, there are some things I would like to explore that I don't think fit into the main story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Toshi pressed his lips to Yumi's. Softly. But it was more than they ever did in public.

Around him the cafeteria roared with laughter. One table not to far away spontaneously erupted in song.

"Toshi..." Yumi said pulling back and giggling. "We are drunk."

"Hai," he agreed in Japanese, smiling back at her.

Her face got suddenly serious. "But Toshi...we haven't had anything to drink but hot chocolate..."

Toshi felt the pleasant haze of intoxication begin to lift like a curtain on a stage. He looked across the table...

The two Vulcans Novasch and T'Quilloc had their eyes closed and their heads pressed together...and...

"Are they purring?" whispered Yumi.

A waitress with a tray loaded with steaming mugs made her way through the aisle next to the two Vulcans. Without looking up Novasch snaked up a hand and grabbed one of the mugs. The waitress didn't even seem to notice.

Pulling his head back from T'Quilloc without opening his eyes Novasch took a long sip, licked his lips and said, "Ahhh...."

Then he passed the mug to T'Quilloc. She tipped it back, obviously finishing the contents in one long swallow...and then set it on the table. The two pressed their heads back together and began to purr again.

Toshi and Yumi looked at each other...then at the Vulcans.

"Toshi...they are telepathic aren't they?" Yumi whispered into his ear.

"I thought they were only touch telepaths...but..."

From down the aisle there was a crash as the waitress fell to the ground and began laughing hysterically.

One of the tables began to sing...in Vulcan...

_"You say you did not know she is mine oh -_  
_You did you not see the necklace of green_  
_My marks around her neck oh -_"

Toshi looked over...the singers were human. Very few humans knew Vulcan...and Toshi who knew Vulcan very well didn't know that song.

The song was picked up by another table of Terrans...

_"Bonded since we were children yes -  
Married and mated in the fires of Ponn Farr  
She is mine and mine alone yes -"_

"Pon Farr?" said Yumi. "Doesn't that mean 'mating time'?"

There was another loud crash and more hysterical laughter.

The Vulcans seemed oblivious. Heads together, faces impassive...but Toshi could hear the rumbling in their chests even across the table.

"It's my fault," said Yumi. Ah, yes....leave it Yumi to take responsibility for something that really hadn't been her doing…at least not on purpose.

"It must be something in the chocolate...I didn't know chocolate made Vulcans drunk. I think we have to get them out of here before someone gets hurt," Yumi said squeezing his hand.

Toshi hadn't known chocolate made Vulcans drunk either. He had maybe heard a rumor once…but…

Across the room another table joined the song...  
_  
"I will slide my knife across your stomach now -  
Drink your blood from the chalice of your heart -  
For she is mine and mine alone now...and never will we part!"_

Toshi's eyes got wide. "Yes...I think that might be best..."

**A/N:**

If you enjoyed please let me know...writing OCs is always going out on a limb...more Spock / Nyota in the Vulcan coming up in a few days of course!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yumi and Toshi had left their seats and were standing behind the two Vulcans, whose heads were still pressed together. They were definitely purring. It was just audible above the laughter all around them.

_"Cute isn't it?"_ Yumi said in Japanese.

Toshi tilted his head..it was cute...especially coming from Vulcans who you'd hardly expect...it made him want to squeeze Yumi's hand and kiss her eyelids...

An empty mug flew by Yumi's head and Toshi suddenly found the situation not so cute.

He couldn't say why, but he spoke to the Vulcan woman, not her mate. "Excuse me, ma'am, but is it possible that you are perhaps, effecting the patrons here in some way?"

The Vulcan female, T'Quilloc lifted her forehead from Novasch's...which caused Novasch to let out something that sounded like a...whine...

Toshi was taken back, he'd never heard something so undignified from a Vulcan's mouth.

T'Quilloc slowly took in the scene around her, head wobbling slightly, just as though she were intoxicated.

The rumors about Vulcans and chocolate were definitely true.  
_  
"Novascccch," _T'Quilloc slurred in her native language, _"You are pro...pro...projecting...we must leeeave..."  
_  
Novasch lifted his head and surveyed the room...then he looked back at T'Quilloc and put his hands on her face. _"But...everrryyone is soooooo happy,"_ he slurred.

T'Quilloc tried to rise, and nearly fell face first into the table. She looked at Toshi. "Please...help...me...us..." she said.

Yumi was closest to Novasch...she took one of his arms and attempted to haul him to his feet. Toshi did the same with T'Quilloc...

And then both Vulcans started growling. T'Quilloc's eyes were trained on Yumi. Novasch's eyes were trained on Toshi...and all the laughter in the cafeteria began to change to shouts of anger.

Toshi and Yumi glanced at one another, which was difficult for Toshi because T'Quilloc's rather ample breasts were in the way and...

Novasch's growl increased in volume.

T'Quilloc spoke, "Perhaps...perhaps you can switch? We are...are...are..."

"Territorial..." hissed Novasch.

Toshi blinked...Vulcans? Territorial?

Everyone in the cafeteria seemed to be hissing now...maybe this was all some weird surrealist dream?

_We are terri...terri...terri...In the worssttt wayyyy... please....away from my wife. _ _And it would be wise...wise...if Yumi stepped away from me. T'Quilloc is thinking of biting her...but not in an affectionate way..._

Toshi didn't even bother to question where these thoughts had come from. "Switch fast!"

Yumi didn't ask any questions just scuttled under T'Quilloc's arm as Toshi made his way to Novasch.

From around the room there was a collective sigh of, "Ahhhhh......"

Toshi sighed. It was going to be a long night.

A little voice whispered in his mind almost plaintively. _But maybe...maybe...in a good way? _ _We do like you..._

**A/N:**

Vulcans! You can't take them anywhere...

Novasch is a character in the Vulcan. There are reasons he is "the devil" in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer...hey I almost don't need one. Its OC central here.**

Chapter 4  
  
"They're so tall...it's like we're the perfect size...crutches..." Yumi took a deep breath of air and paused stumbling slightly. T'Quilloc's head lolled on top of Yumi's. "...for them."

Toshi felt a pleasant sense of satisfaction. Why was he feeling pleasantly satisfied? He was a crutch for a drunken Vulcan, his shoulders hurt, it was getting dark, they were outside and the pathway was icy...as luck would have it the Vulcans weren't staying in the lodge proper. Nooooo....the Vulcans had one of the private cabins off from the main ski lodge...

So why the satisfaction?

"Yumi, do you feel that?"

"Yes, I think they thought it was funny."

_Yes._

"Yumi, did you hear that in your head?" Toshi asked.

"Yes."

_Yes._

"Novasch-san, is that you?" Yumi asked.

_Yes._

Wait a second. How did she...

"I thought Vulcans were only contact telepaths," said Yumi.

_I am not a contact telepath. _

Yumi giggled...she did have an odd sense of humor sometimes.

_Mmmmmmmm.......laughter feels....wonderful...._

And suddenly Toshi felt very, very happy...

"Stop worrying T'Quilloc, this is very interesting!" said Yumi.

Toshi was getting confused. T'Quilloc hadn't said anything...

_She is a contact telepath...or em...em...empath..._

Actually, it was interesting...

Toshi felt himself becoming even happier...if that were possible. Turning his head to look at the Vulcan leaning on his shoulder, Toshi almost expected to see the man break out into song, or at least smiling. But the man's expression was perfectly neutral. And yet...

_You like us too!_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The cabin wasn't that far...but T'Quilloc and Novasch were very heavy. It was about forty minutes after they left the cafeteria...

_Forty four minutes..._

"Thirty eight seconds," finished T'Quilloc.

...when they entered the Vulcan's cabin.

It was...

_"Sugoi!" _said Yumi expressing her admiration in their native language as they stepped into the expansive foyer. "It is sooo big...and luxurious..."

Why did Vulcans need such luxury?

_I...I...have problems...with...with...pro...projection...  
_  
"Oh, you have to keep some distance between you and other people or they feel what you're feeling...like in the cafeteria!" said Yumi excitedly.

How was it that she was ahead of him in figuring all this out?

_You should see what its like when I bite my wife_.

Suddenly Toshi felt, really, very uncomfortable...and knew...just knew that...

"Novasch!" T'Quilloc said in a hiss...but a purr was unmistakably rising from her chest.

Too. Much. Information. Toshi looked over at Yumi...her eyes had doubled in size and she was blushing furiously.

The now familiar mental voice of Novasch whispered plaintively again. _I just wanted to make them laugh..._

**A/N:**  
So Novasch appears in the later chapters of the Vulcan (starting with Sympathy from the Devil). He is in a very different capacity there...

Hope this story makes you laugh...you know, I was planning on doing a little scene in Descartes where Toshi picks up that Spock is biting a certain someone...let me know if you want to see it and I'll post it as a one shot.

If you liked...please review...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Almost don't need one. OC Central Here!**

Unbeta'd. Read at your own risk...

**Chapter 5**

Yumi was looking into the cabin curiously...actually, cabin seemed hardly the word for it. Villa maybe? Chateau?

T'Quilloc was still draped on Yumi's shoulder, the Vulcan woman appeared to be hopping...

Novash's mental voice whispered._ She is trying to take off her shoes._

"You take off your shoes at the door?" asked Yumi turning to Novasch. Yumi was taking this all rather well...

"Do...not...all civil...ized beings?" slurred T'Quilloc.

Vulcans were so logical...

T'Quilloc and Novasch both started purring.

_Thank...you..._

It took a few minutes, but all four of them managed to get their shoes off. T'Quilloc and Novasch seemed to be sobering up a little bit, they almost made it to the couch in the living room on their own. The interior of the cabin-villa-chateau was incredibly hot...

_Vulcan is hot.  
_  
Ah...of course. Toshi blinked. It was amazing how fast you could get used to telepathy...

_Humans...so adaptable..._

What were warmth loving creatures doing at a ski resort?

_Vulcan is hot...no snow...part of my tour..._

Novasch turned his head towards Yumi, _You may look around if you like._

Yumi smiled, "Thank you, I did want to see what these looked like from the inside."

"What tour?" asked Toshi curiously as Yumi made here way off into other parts of the abode.

T'Quilloc spoke, "Novasch and I...have been recruited...for a govern...govern...government job. We get to tour...tour...tour...the worlds of the peoples we...Novasch...will be working with..."

"That sounds very interesting," said Toshi. And intellectually it did. But for some reason he felt nervous butterflies in his stomach. He changed the topic. "So you came to the Sierra Nevadas for humans and for the snow?"

The nervous butterflies in his stomach were replaced with a feeling of wonder.

Yumi called from another room, "Toshi they have their own personal onsen! Its beautiful! Come see."

Their own private hotspring? That was luxurious...

Toshi looked at the Vulcans on the couch. They were staring at him with completely unreadable expressions. If it weren't for the the fact T'Quilloc's head was resting on Novasch's shoulder you wouldn't have been able to tell anything at all was amiss.

_An onsen...hotspring...is something familiar to your culture?  
_  
Novasch was transmitting again. Toshi was fascinated, now that Novasch wasn't hanging on his shoulder he could observe the Vulcan's expression...it didn't change a bit when he thought out loud...which is to say, Novasch had no expression whatsoever.

"Yes," he replied. He would very much like to see the onsen but...

_Please...go look._

Well then...Toshi didn't want to be rude...

Following the sound of Yumi's voice Toshi went into the other room and found her gazing out a glass door. The onsen was set just about two meters away outside, although it had a roof, there were no walls. It was open to the snow. Polished stones lined the sides, water bubbled from the middle, steam was billowing around it. There was a fence of strategically placed cedars around it...far enough to let in light, but close enough so that it was completely private. Small lamps illuminated the perimeter.

There was even a cabinet of plush towels next to the door to what looked like an outside shower just a few steps away.

Yumi pressed a button and the glass doors slid open. The billowing steam hit their faces and they walked out towards the spring.

"It is beautiful." Yumi sighed.

They stood in the steam. Japan was very far away...It was hard not to be nostalgic.

Soaking in hotsprings and baths was a favorite relaxation activity in Japan. Toshi had many comforting memories of taking baths with his father as a child. He sighed. Just try to mention taking a bath with your father here in the former United States. People would look at you like you'd been molested.

"I miss Japan," said Yumi.

They stared at the bubbling water, outside the cover of the onsen snow was falling, but beneath the roof they were warmed by the steam rolling off the water. It would be nice to sit and soak...his shoulders were very sore, Novasch was suprisingly heavy. Yumi and he often went to hotsprings with friends when they went home -- sometimes even coed springs in the mountains when they went hiking, and bathed in the nude of course...but here...

_You make it seem quite..._

"Medi...medi...meditative..." slurred T'Quilloc.

Toshi and Yumi turned their heads to see, T'Quilloc and Novash in the doorway, they had stripped off there coats and hats.

_Why not join us...for a soak?  
_  
Toshi suddenly felt very eager, and very curious...he looked at Yumi.

She shrugged. "It would be nice, my shoulders are sore..."

But weren't Vulcans notoriously modest?

_It is illogical to be ashamed of nakedness...but by custom...we cover up...there is no shame as long as there are no terr...terr...terr...markings._

"Novasch!" slurred T'Quilloc

_We are currently unmarked..._

"Last hotel...family...chidlren...next door...no mental...privacy..." muttered T'Quilloc.

Toshi blinked. Well, then...

"Why not?" said Yumi meeting Toshi's eyes.

_Excel..._

There was a loud ripping sound.

Toshi and Yumi turned to see Novash standing with the remnants of a shirt in his hand, he stared briefly at the pieces, cast them aside and proceeded to pull down his pants.

"Fragile Terran tex...tex...clothes," said T'Quilloc pulling her sweater over her head..

Toshi was filled with scientific curiosity. He had heard rumors about...

_No...not retractable._

Oh, well.

Turning Toshi watched Yumi as she went over to the cabinet to get towels...He briefly glanced over at the Vulcans...he blinked, they had stripped completely and weren't even bothering to cover up modestly with towels as was customary. Toshi turned away and sighed. Gaijin.

_Well, if you had thought that earlier..._

"No...we...are...too drunk...not coordinated enough..." slurred T'Quilloc.

_It is green. But I have never thought of it as big...I always thought of it as pro...pro...proportional._

Wait...Toshi hadn't been thinking about...Toshi's eyes got wide, he shot an accusatory glance at Yumi. She blushed and shrugged.

Suddenly there were two loud splashes.

Toshi's mouth dropped and he stared at the two Vulcans in the water aghast, he looked at Yumi. She too was staring at the Vulcans, but was doing a better job of disguising her horror than he...still he noticed her eyes were much wider than normal.

It was customary...hygienic...and just plain logical to take a shower before getting in the onsen! Now they would get the water dirty... Of course, he should have...

_You should have thought of that earlier._

Toshi sighed. Gaijin.

_Illogical human. There are filters._

**A/N:**  
Gaijin means "outsider". In practice it means anyone not Japanese.

Onsen = hotsprings, if it isn't completely obvious.

In a way this is confusing because we're dealing with two "alien" cultures. Notice Yumi and Toshi aren't shocked by nude bathing...but not taking a shower before hopping in the onsen? Scandalous!

But I think being Japanese will give Toshi & Yumi some insights Westerners won't have.

Novasch & T'Quilloc feature prominently in the Vulcan starting at the Chapter "Sympathy for the Devil" (and briefly in "On the Hook")

If you enjoyed pls review! It is the only way fanfiction writers get paid!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Almost don't need one. OC Central Here!**

Unbeta'd. Read at your own risk...just fun fluff...

**Chapter 6**

Toshi was just settling into the_ onsen_ next to Yumi. The water was incredibly hot.

"You've been to the Klingon homeworld?" Yumi asked T'Quilloc.

T'Quilloc was seated across from her, next to Novasch. Novasch's eyes were closed.

Toshi looked sideways at Yumi. Her hair was pulled up in a soft bun, her face was radiant in the low light of the lanterns, and the soft tops of her breasts were just visible in the above the water line. Her eyes were bright with excitement. Just looking at her turned his heart to mush.

He cast a careful gaze to T'Quilloc. Her shoulders were nearly as broad as Toshi's -- not that this was any great feat, and she was much taller than him. Her long hair was partially in the water, and soaked flat to her head. Unfortunately, she was in the water up to her chin, so Toshi couldn't see her breasts. He actually wasn't a breast man, but they had seemed rather impressive under her --

Novasch let out a low growl.

Toshi decided to lean his head back and think of other things.

"Yesshhhh..." T'Quilloc said.

"Oh, please tell me about it!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Wee were th..th..there for three Terran...years..." said T'Quilloc.

"Three years!" Yumi exclaimed as Toshi's head snapped up and mouth dropped.

"Months," said Novasch eyes not opening.

"Sorry...wrong word," slurred T'Quilloc.

"I've always wanted to go..." said Yumi.

Toshi sighed. That was an aspiration unlikely to be fulfilled. Outsiders did not get invited to the Klingon homeworld often and...

"I...'ave got an idea..." T'Quilloc said rising from the water and approaching Yumi. This time Toshi did get to see her breasts, and they were quite impressive...but he wondered about back problems.

Novasch started growling again. Toshi got annoyed, he stared at the Vulcan. If Novasch didn't want him to look at his wife he shouldn't have suggested this soak to begin with.

"I...am in...ineb...inebria...drunk," said Novash. Then his thoughts entered Toshi's mind _Its not like I was fully able to consider the conse...consequences of my actions...._

Hmmm...Novasch did better with telepathic conversations than verbal conversations in this state. How interesting.

_Fascinating,_ agreed Novasch.

For some reason this almost made Toshi giggle. Yumi did giggle.

Turning his eyes he saw T'Quilloc place her fingers on Yumi's face. "This easier..." the female Vulcan was saying.

What? What was easier?

Both Yumi and T'Quilloc closed their eyes and then T'Quilloc mumbled, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts..."

Toshi's jaw dropped. He didn't know what to do...He turned to Novash, "Novasch-san, excuse me, is she mind melding with my...my...Yumi?!"

Novasch's eyes opened, he looked at Yumi and T'Quilloc. "Yes." He closed his eyes again.

"Eh? Novasch-san, isn't that dangerous?" Toshi wanted to slap T'Quilloc's hand away but was afraid that might hurt Yumi...he didn't know how mind melding worked after all...

Novasch opened one eye at him, looked over at Yumi and T'Quilloc and tilted his head. _They are fine._

"How do you know that?" Toshi asked.

_I joined in for a moment..._

"You didn't move," Toshi protested.

_I am permanently linked to T'Quilloc...and in any case, I do not need physical contact to meld._

The Vulcan shut both his eyes again.

"Are you melded right now to me?" asked Toshi suddenly worried.

_No, this contact is superficial. A meld is deeper, I would be able to see...all of you...and your experiences...it would be difficult to hide anything from me...right now, I am only reading your present thoughts..._

Read all his thoughts? See everything?

_...you could shield somethings with practice...well, not really from me...I am too strong..._

Somehow the mere suggestion of things Toshi did not want to share prompted the one thing Toshi was most deeply ashamed of to the forefront of his consciousness...

Both of Novasch's eyes sprung open.

_You are _that_ Toshi Matsumura!_

**A/N:**

If you were mildly entertained...please review. Its the only way Fan Fiction authors get paid. Just handed over the second chapter of Reunion to my beta...I plan on starting to publish next Tuesday...but maybe I'll manage to get something out over the holiday. I am very curious to know if traffic picks up or slacks off during Thanksgiving weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Almost don't need one. OC Central Here!**

Unbeta'd. Read at your own risk...this chapter looks serious...but hang out till the end, 'kay?

**Chapter 6**

_You created the quantum drive...you hacked Starfleet's Vulcan-made light-optic drive..._

Suddenly Toshi felt a wave of admiration. He blinked...it was from Novasch.

Shaking his head, Toshi lowered his eyes in shame. _Gaijin_ did not understand.

In Japan his advisers and teachers at school had told him he was not cut out for university life. He was too compulsive...he'd never gone through the trouble of memorizing ten thousand kanji. Why bother? The language of science was Vulcan...

Tokyo University -- wouldn't take him...so he went to Starfleet instead.

...and then he'd gone and proven his Japanese teachers and advisers right.

It had happened while he was a cadet. A certain Commander Dexter had claimed that Starfleet's Vulcan-made light-optic drive could never be hacked. When Toshi mentioned his research into quantum drives the Commander had laughed at him and publicly humiliated him.

Toshi had continued his research, at the urging of his grandmother, and a few of his Starfleet professors and advisers. They all had faith in him. Then one night he went out, got drunk, ran into Commander Dexter at a bar...tried to reason with him...been laughed at again...and okay he was drunk....but...Toshi had quietly left the bar that evening gone back to the lab and hacked into Starfleet's systems...then he'd marched over to Starfleet security, bowed low, confessed his crime and turned himself in.

They hadn't believed him of course. Apparently he didn't fit "the profile" -- whatever that was. All the non-vital systems had remained paralyzed for a full eight hours until someone decided to take him seriously. Toshi hadn't quite counted on how effective he'd be. The light-optic drive worked at the speed of light...but quantum particles worked in no time at all -- literally. The instant new security codes were initiated the quantum drive had decoded them...

He'd brought shame onto his family...at everyone in Starfleet who believed in him.

For the first time in his life he had understood his culture's custom of ritualistic suicide. His shame had been so great...he desired pain and death to absolve himself.

The admiration Novasch had was mixed with sympathy now. Toshi could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

_Your work was revolutionary..._

"Eh? That isn't true. Vulcans had quantum drives..." Terrans had only months after Toshi's "incident"

_We did not share our quantum drives, or even knowledge of their existence with outsiders...as you realize, they can be dangerous. Your quantum drive was uniquely your own..._

"I merely applied Vulcan subspace technology in new ways..."

_New ways that happened to be very creative...your quantum drive was more efficient than ours at the time._

Toshi shrugged. "Improving technology...it is what Japanese do..."

Staring down at the water again he swallowed. The shame of his illegal actions still haunted him. His eyes stung. He would never be an officer. Starfleet gave him eight months of full observation and a choice -- work for Starfleet or jail.

_If you had not proven the light-optic drive was vulnerable some enemy might have proven it later..._

Toshi took a deep breath. "That is what Yumi said as well."

He looked over at her fondly.

_I do not think it was really necessary for you to forward the holos of Commander Dexter with prostitutes to all the top brass though..._

Eh? Toshi swung his head to face Novasch head on. "He should not have kept holos like that on Starfleet's e-mail server!"

**A/N:**

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!

If you were mildly entertained...please review. Its the only way Fan Fiction authors get paid. Just handed over the third chapter of Reunion to my beta...I plan on starting to publish next Tuesday...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Almost don't need one. OC Central Here!**

Unbeta'd. Read at your own risk...

**Chapter 8  
**

Toshi concentrated on the falling snow outside the shelter of the _onsen_ trying to get his emotions under control.

He could still feel warmth and admiration from Novasch. He did not deserve these emotions and tried to ignore them.

Gradually his eyes wandered down from the sky to Yumi and T'Quilloc still engaged in a mind meld. Yumi was smiling, T'Quilloc was silent, face expressionless as a statue, breasts bobbing rather deliciously in the water close to Yumi's own...

The two women were very close together...

A low growl erupted from Novasch.

"I can't help it," Toshi sighed. They were both so beautiful.

Novasch's growl stuttered to a stop.

_Ah...I think I see it now...It is the softness_..._and they both _are_ aesthetically pleasing, and yet physically so different.  
_

"Exactly," said Toshi. And suddenly in his mind's eye Toshi was sitting in between Yumi's delicate pixie frame and T'Quilloc's Amazon voluptuousness...a harmless fantasy...except...

Novasch began to growl again. Toshi began to get annoyed.

"It is just a fantasy, Novasch-san."

The Vulcan continued to growl. _I cannot help it...territorial..._

Gaijin. No self control.

Toshi sighed and prepared to say goodbye to the last of his masculinity for the sake of group harmony. "I am sure, Novasch-san, that your wife would break me in half."

The growling stopped. _That is true. Possibly simply by accident. You are not very big for a human male. She would have more torque...and our denser muscle mass and bone would make her stronger in any regard._

Toshi felt very small. In all regards. After Yumi's comment earlier this evening about Novasch's manhood...

_You know Yumi does not mind that in the least. Really she finds you perfectly adequate and thinks size is overrated._

Toshi turned to face the Vulcan too angry to even speak...or even think.

Novasch blinked. _Perhaps I should reconsider my choice of words..._

**A/N:**

If you were mildly entertained...please review. Its the only way Fan Fiction authors get paid. Just handed over the sith chapter of Reunion to my beta...Spock and Nyota do get around to having nooky. Am I the only ff writer/reader out there who would want to emotionally reconnect with her lover after seven months apart?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Almost don't need one. OC Central Here!**

Unbeta'd. Read at your own risk...

**Chapter 9  
**

"All Vulcans have emotions," said Yumi. "They have strong, dangerous, emotions. But they don't show them. Novasch can't help showing them, he projects -- he can't help himself, it takes a lot of effort on his part not to. And he can't help reading other people's thoughts. It would be like us trying not to see with our eyes open."

Toshi put his hands in his pockets and shivered a little against the cold. Yumi was suddenly a Vulcan expert since her mind meld with T'Quilloc the night before.

"T'Quilloc is so grateful that we helped them back to their cabin last night. It could have been an interplanetary incident!" Yumi said. "They really want to thank us, that's why they are taking us out to dinner."

Toshi only nodded. After a long day skiing he had been looking forward to a romantic dinner for two -- he still hadn't proposed...but Yumi wanted to see the Vulcans again...

"I think Novasch's new job will help him gain better control," said Yumi slowly. "But..._eh..._"

Toshi blinked. "Whenever I think about it I feel, dread..."

Yumi nodded. "I don't think Novasch is really happy about it. Its something he must do. He was a computer science teacher you know, for children. Nothing really special, but he liked it...

"T'Quilloc told me most Vulcan's telepathic abilities are functional at seven and fully developed at fourteen, but Novasch's kept growing, and eventually he couldn't hide his abilities anymore. His name was submitted to the government for some official posting...Its an honor...I got that from the meld...but..."

_"The nail that stands up gets hammered down," _said Toshi softly in Japanese.

"Yes," said Yumi. "But I think T'Quilloc is a little more content. They will gain some respectability. Their own families accept them. Vulcan family members are all linked a little bit anyways, so Novasch being a little more telepathic with his parents and siblings isn't a big deal. But outside the family..." Yumi sighed.

Then she brightened. "The mind meld was so _fascinating._" At which point she broke out into hopeless giggles.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"But you want to go to this restaurant," said Novasch pointing at the door.

It was true of course. Toshi and Yumi were dedicated foodies and they really did want to go to New Alinea but...

"Only famous people can go there..." said Yumi. "...on short notice. Otherwise, you have to reserve a seat months in advance."

The two Vulcans stood in front of them in their very sensible, yet formal snow wear and stared. Toshi felt no emotion from them. It was strange after the connection they had had the night before.

"But that is illogical," said T'Quilloc at last.

"We should attempt to be seated," said Novasch. "It is illogical not to try."

Well, this had the potential to be embarrassing. Toshi hesitated.

"Let's try, Toshi. They can only turn us away," said Yumi. She had a greater tolerance for public humiliation than he did.

Walking into the restaurant Toshi made his way up to the hostess stand with Yumi. T'Quilloc and Novasch following behind.

"Excuse me, I would like to request a table for four," Toshi said softly. Fortunately, the hostess stand occupied a whole room. There would be no one to see his shame.

"I'm sorry, sir we're booked for the evening," said the hostess, a young woman in her twenties dressed in chic clothing.

Toshi nodded and was about to turn when she suddenly cried out, "Wait...you're _that_ Toshi Matsurmura...the famous Toshi Matsumura...I'll have a seat for you right away. Would you like a tour of the kitchen too after your dinner? I'm sure the chef will want to meet you."

Toshi's jaw dropped. He hadn't given the girl his name, and it wasn't like his picture was in the papers...and unless she was a computer scientist...

He met Yumi's eyes, they turned to look at the Vulcans. T'Quilloc met their gaze but Novasch was studying the chandelier on the ceiling with great concentration.

And then Toshi heard it...or felt it...and knew he wasn't supposed to.

In the corner of his mind came the tiny whisper of Novasch's voice.

_Oops._

**A/N:**  
If you were mildly entertained please leave a review. Its the only way Fanfiction authors get paid!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Almost don't need one. OC Central Here!**

Unbeta'd. Read at your own risk...

**Chapter 10  
**

There was something in the air, Toshi thought, staring across the table at Novasch and T'Quilloc. Things were definitely...tense. The conversation was polite, but he felt a heaviness he couldn't identify, as though gravity had just increased.

The conversation was polite, but...stilted. Toshi could feel nothing from Novasch, and he hadn't really spoken at all since sitting down.

"That sounds quite lovely, T'Quilloc," Yumi said, then she stared down at her plate and squared her shoulders.

Toshi knew that meant she was getting her nerve to say something important.

Looking up at Novasch Yumi said in her most cheerful voice, "Novasch, you don't have to hide your feelings from us."

The heaviness in the air seemed to increase.

"It is the height of rudeness to inflict one's emotions on others," said Novasch. "I should have had better control of myself last night."

Yumi nodded, smiling slightly in discomfort and understanding. "Sometimes it is uncomfortable to others. But you are our friend...and we don't mind. We are used to gaijin being emotional."

Hadn't Yumi said it was hard for Novasch _not_ to project? Was that the tension Toshi was feeling?

He looked at the Vulcan man sitting across from them. Novasch was carefully surveying his silverware.

"It's true Novasch. We are used to it," Toshi said. "At least you don't talk too loudly and draw attention to us."

"Or stretch your arms," added Yumi...wide gaijin gestures were so...unsettling. "We really don't mind you projecting your emotions. We're immune."

_"Honto desu ne..."_ Toshi added for emphasis in their own language. They'd both been away from Japan for many years.

Suddenly, the tension in the air lifted. If Toshi hadn't known better he would have thought thunderclouds had just been replaced by clear skies.

He wasn't immediately overwhelmed by emotion...just tickled a bit...was that...curiosity?

"The pumpkin soup sounds very interesting," Novash said.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The rest of the dinner went much better. Sometimes Novasch talked aloud. Sometimes he whispered into their minds -- sometimes Toshi wasn't sure which had occurred.

By the end of the meal everyone was very much at ease again. And then the waiter brought out the complementary chocolate truffles.

The two Vulcans stared at the tiny morsels. Toshi could feel Novasch's mouth watering.

Yumi once again spoke up. "It is very far to your cabin..."

This was of course Japanese for, 'we can't carry you that far, control yourselves!'

Fortunately, Novasch was telepathic. "Ah....perhaps we can take it back to our cabin and enjoy it there?" Novasch asked.

Toshi felt the air around him hum with hopefulness.

"We did receive a complementary bottle of champagne our first night," said T'Quilloc. "The maker was _Perrier-Jouet_...Perhaps we could all enjoy it together?"

_Perrier-Jouet_ was one of the top makers of champagne for the last two hundred years...Toshi was nodding even before T'Quilloc had finished the sentence. "Chocolate and champagne go excellent together," he noted aloud.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Getting into an onsen after drinking alcohol was a bad idea. A very very bad idea. How many glasses of wine and champagne was it? And it did register somewhere in the back of Toshi's mind...but the Vulcans were giddy from chocolate truffles -- though no where near as inebriated as the night before, and he and Yumi were giddy from the alcohol and Vulcan giddiness. They'd just get in for a very quick soak.

Toshi was having a dream about space. He was spinning through it desperately looking for Yumi. He needed her....he was burning for her...and oddly his mind was filled with the sounds of big cats growling and hissing.

Opening his eyes with a sharp breath he found himself in a bed in an unfamiliar room that was far too hot for comfort, a towel from the onsen draped modestly over his midsection. Somewhere it registered in him that he must be in the extra bedroom in Novasch and T'Quilloc's cabin.

In the dim light he could make you Yumi's eyes, open and looking into his own. He wanted this woman for the rest of his life. He wanted to grow old with her -- he had never felt so strongly about any other living person. All other love paled in comparison. And right now he needed her.

Something thudded loudly in the next room, and he found he really didn't care...and neither did Yumi.

Sometime later in the heat of passion he found himself chanting a command into his lover's ear, _"Marry me, marry me, marry me!"  
_  
_"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,"_ Yumi panted in reply. At least, he hoped it was in reply.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Waking up the next morning he was hit by a cool blast of air to the face -- he'd opened the window in the bedroom. His limbs were entwined with Yumi's. She was half awake humming slightly.

Feeling like an idiot he shifted a bit in discomfort.

"_What's wrong, you?_" Yumi asked in their native language.  
_  
"That wasn't how I was supposed to ask. I have a ring -- I had planned --"_ He blinked. Well. Actually he hadn't had a plan per se, more of a vague outline.

Yumi laughed into the crook of his neck._ "I thought it was very romantic...you can ask me again later in a way I can tell my parents about."_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Later that morning they showered, put on some resort supplied robes and made their way out to the onsen.

T'Quilloc and Novasch were sitting in the cabin's dining area eating fruit.

Novasch was radiating pleasant satisfaction, which Toshi had begun to interpret as his sense of amusement.

_I trust you had a good night, Toshi and Yumi?_

"Yes," Toshi said a bit annoyed that Novasch was choosing to tease him. It was obvious the Vulcan knew what had gone on the night before.

"Would you and T'Quilloc like to join us for a soak?" Yumi asked.

Suddenly, Toshi was hit by a wave of..._embarrassment? _ Huh. They hadn't had any hesitation about nudity before...

"Perhaps not this morning," said T'Quilloc evenly.

Toshi decided not to push it. "Okay, well...we'll see you in a few minutes."

He and Yumi went hand in hand past the Vulcans towards the door waiting onsen. As Toshi was opening the door to the outside he just happened to glance back at the Vulcans. Novasch was leaning forward to take a bite of fruit and as his neck stretched forward Toshi saw what looked like...

Novasch brought his head up sharply. But it was too late -- suddenly the sounds of big cats fighting changed, completely on its own accord, to another image entirely in Toshi's mind. What had Novasch said that first night? Something about 'wanting to bite and not in an _affectionate_ way...which meant of course there I an affectionate way...

"I trust you had a good night too, Novasch and T'Quilloc?" Toshi asked evenly somehow managing to keep from laughing. Turnabout seemed like fair play.

Neither Novasch or T'Quilloc turned to face him. He was hit by a huge wave of _annoyance._

Chuckling softly Toshi stepped out the door with Yumi into the steamy air billowing up from the onsen.

**A/N:**

If you were mildly entertained, please leave a review! Its the only way fanfiction authors get paid.

(And if you're looking for a meatier fic, please have a look at "The Native" -- angst AND humor).


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Almost don't need one. OC Central Here!**

Unbeta'd. Read at your own risk...

**Chapter 11  
**

Toshi was making the rounds and greeting all the guests at Yumi and his wedding. Novasch and T'Quilloc had come. Toshi and Yumi were overjoyed to see them again -- their time with the two Vulcans had been weird and magical. Telepathy. Dining in exclusive restaurants. Staying at a chateau. Soaks in private onsens.

They really hadn't expected them to come all the way from Vulcan just for their wedding. But Novasch and T'Quilloc had declared Toshi and Yumi friends...and apparently Vulcans were very particular about that distinction and its rights and obligations.

Now Toshi stood standing beside the two Vulcans. He noticed some gray hairs at Novasch's temples, he wondered how he had not noticed them before...but was too overcome with Novasch's happiness to think about it much. Novasch's shields were completely down, and Toshi could feel how grateful Novasch was to be able to let himself relax.

_Both ceremonies were quite elaborate,_ Novasch said in Toshi's mind. Toshi could feel his sense of wonder.

"This has been fascinating, thank you so much for inviting us" T'Quilloc said. "Perhaps because the bond is not telepathic humans need to go to greater effort to see that it is properly formed, Toshi?"

Both Vulcans looked at him, and he knew they regarded him -- and Yumi to of course -- as the experts of all things human related in the universe.

"An interesting hypothesis," Toshi said. "I --" His attention was distracted by a gaijin laughing far too loudly at the next table. He sighed inwardly. Patrick O'Hara got on his nerves like no one else at the ceremony. If only Yumi wasn't best friends with his wife.

_He annoys you. _Novash thought.

"Eh. He is loud...boastful...expressive...and loud..." said Toshi winced inwardly as Patrick made a particularly audible exclamation. He would have to be polite and say hello to Patrick. The thought was almost painful.

At that moment Patrick launched into a story about an explosion he'd caused in the lab...Although the whole room could probably hear him, Patrick's immediate audience was young and pretty.... Typical. He'd even given Yumi hugs in front of Toshi on occasion. Obnoxious flirt.

_He actually...is not as aware of his audience's gender so much as you might think...he seems quite...excitable...his mind seems to loose focus and hop around an extraordinary amount._

Toshi looked at Novasch. Easy for him to say. "He won't be slapping _your _shoulders."

Just then as if to prove Toshi's point Patrick came up and...slapped Toshi on the shoulder so hard it almost knocked him over. And then he proceeded to _hug_ Toshi with one arm, while attempting to engage Novasch and Toshi in conversation. "Congratulations Matsumura! Fine catch you made. Yumi is a great gal. Katie and I love her..."

Toshi felt himself go red with the humiliating physical contact.

_I will get rid of him for you._ Novasch thought.

Novasch extended his hand to Patrick. Toshi knew Novasch was immune to the usual nausea felt by Vulcans during unwanted exposure to others thoughts during physical contact...Novasch read people's thoughts without touch or trying. He'd had to adapt.

Patrick looked down and blinked. "Wow, a Vulcan who shakes hands." He grabbed Novasch's hand and shook it with two hands and with what looked like great enthusiasm. "I thought you guys didn't like this sort of thing because of the whole touch telepathy deal."

"I am not a touch telepath," Novasch said.

"No?" asked Patrick, not letting go of Novasch's hand. "I thought all you guys were telepathic."

Novasch whispered in Toshi's mind, _Watch this..._

"My telepathic skills are extremely strong. So much so I do not require touch," Novasch replied.

Patrick's mouth opened slowly in what looked like dawning comprehension. And then he began patting the top of his Novasch's hand almost as though in sympathy. "You're reading my thoughts, right now? Man. I am so sorry for you."

_I like him, Toshi._

**A/N:**

Maybe this is only funny to people who have read Descartes? (Patrick and Toshi are BF's there).

Anyway, if you were mildly entertained, please leave a review! Its the only way fanfiction authors get paid.

My beta (I don't make her look at these) just recently wrote a new story called "Truth and Lies" - A Spock/Nyota/Sarek story from all 3 characters' POV. Its in my favorites. If you haven't checked it out do now!

(And if you're looking for a meatier fic, please have a look at "The Native" -- angst AND humor).


End file.
